openarenafandomcom-20200216-history
Pak0.pk3/Textures
All content, that is completed in OA should be marked bold. Here are all Textures listed from Quake3Arena: \Pak0\textures\Base_button \Pak0\textures\Base_ceiling \Pak0\textures\Base_door \Pak0\textures\Base_floor \Pak0\textures\Base_light \Pak0\textures\Base_object \Pak0\textures\Base_support \Pak0\textures\Base_trim \Pak0\textures\Base_wall \Pak0\textures\Common \Pak0\textures\Ctf \Pak0\textures\Effects \Pak0\textures\Gothic_block \Pak0\textures\Gothic_button \Pak0\textures\Gothic_cath \Pak0\textures\Gothic_ceiling \Pak0\textures\Gothic_door \Pak0\textures\Gothic_floor \Pak0\textures\Gothic_light \Pak0\textures\Gothic_trim \Pak0\textures\Gothic_wall \Pak0\textures\Liquids \Pak0\textures\Organics \Pak0\textures\Proto \Pak0\textures\Sfx \Pak0\textures\Skies \Pak0\textures\Skin \Pak0\textures\Stone \Pak0\textures\base_button\Shootme_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_ceiling\Metceil1d.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\C_ggrate8_b.tga \Pak0\textures\base_door\Kcdm18door_bot.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Kcdm18door_top.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Kcdm18talldoormetal.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Kcdm18talldoormetal_top.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Kcdm18talldoorpatch10bottom.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Kcdm18talldoorpatch10top.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Quake3sign.tga \Pak0\textures\base_door\Quake3sign_outside.tga \Pak0\textures\base_door\Shinymetaldoor.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_door\Shinymetaldoor_outside.tga \Pak0\textures\base_door\Shinymetaldoor_outside3a2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_door\Shinymetaldoor_outside3glow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_door\Xdm2_archsupport_sidea_fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Xdm2_left_e4fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Xdm2_left_e7fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_door\Xdm2_right_e7fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Achtung_clang.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor_ow2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor3blava.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor3bstairtop.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clang_floor3bstairtop2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clangdark.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clangdark_ow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clangdark_ow2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clanggrate.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clanggrate2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Clangspot2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Concrete.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Concretefloor1.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Cybergrate2.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Cybergrate3.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Diamond2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Diamond2c.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Diamond2c_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Diamond2cspot.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Dirt.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Floor3_3dark.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Floor3_3dark_ow.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Hfloor3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Manhole.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Metalbridge04d.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Metalbridge04dbroke.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Metalbridge04dbroke2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Metalbridge06.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Metaltechfloor01final.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Metfloor1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Pjgrate1.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Pjgrate2.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Proto_grate.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Proto_grate3.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Proto_grate4.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Proto_grill.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Proto_rustygrate.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Proto_rustygrate2.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Rusty_pentagrate.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Skylight_spec.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Skylight1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Skylight1_lm.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Smallstone.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Techfloor.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Techfloor2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Tilefloor7.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Tilefloor7_ow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_floor\Tilefloor7_owfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Baslt4_1.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Baslt4_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Border11light.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Border11light.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Border7_ceil50.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Border7_ceil50glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_22a.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_22a.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_30.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_30.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_34.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_34.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_37.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_37.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_38.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_38.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_39.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_39.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_4.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Ceil1_4.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Cornerlight.glow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_light\Cornerlight.tga \Pak0\textures\base_light\Geolight.tga \Pak0\textures\base_light\Geolight_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Jaildr03_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Jaildr03_2.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Jaildr03_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Jaildr1_3.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Jaildr1_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light1.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light1blue.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light1blue.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light1red.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light1red.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light2.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Light5.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Patch10_pj_lite.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Patch10_pj_lite.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Patch10_pj_lite2.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Patch10_pj_lite2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Proto_light.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Proto_light2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Proto_lightmap.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Proto_lightred.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Runway.tga \Pak0\textures\base_light\Runway_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Runwayb.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Scrolllight.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Scrolllight2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Trianglelight.blend.tga \Pak0\textures\base_light\Trianglelight.tga \Pak0\textures\base_light\Wsupprt1_12.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Wsupprt1_12.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Xlight5.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_light\Xlight5.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_object\boxQ3_3.tga \Pak0\textures\base_object\boxQ3_3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_object\Boxq3_4.tga \Pak0\textures\base_object\boxQ3_4b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Basic1_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Cable.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_support\Cable_trans.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\Flat1_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Grate1_3.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\Grate1_4.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Grate1_4_small.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Grate2_7_small.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Metal1_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Metal14_1.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_support\Metal3_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Pip03_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Pip03_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Pipecolumn4.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\Plate2_5.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Support1_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Support1rust.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Support1shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\Surface2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Vert_pipe1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\Wplat1_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_support\X_support.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\X_support2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\X_support3.tga \Pak0\textures\base_support\Z_support.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Basemetalsupport.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11c.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11c_light.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11c_pulse1b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11light.glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border11light.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border12.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border12b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Border12bfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Bridgesupport1e_fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Bridgesupport1j_fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Chrome_border.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Dark_tin2.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Deeprust.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Dirty_pewter.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Dirty_pewter_big.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Greenoct28.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Holemech01_h.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Melty_pewter.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Metal2_2.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panel_edged.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panel_glo.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panel_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panel01.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panel02.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panel03.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panelbrn010w.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Panelbrn01scr.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Pewter.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Pewter_shiney.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Pewter_spec.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Pewterstep.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Proto_comp.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Proto_comp2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Proto_fence.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Rusty_pewter_big.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Slots1_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit_fx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit_ow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit4.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbit6.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spiderbite.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spidertrim.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spidertrim3.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Spidertrim4.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Techborder.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Techborder_fx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Tin.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Tinfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Wire02_f1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Wire02a_f.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Wires01.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Wires01_ass.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Wires02.tga \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Xborder11b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Xian_dm3padwall_x.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Xian_dm3padwall_x2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Xian_dm3padwall_y.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Xred1_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Xspiderbit4.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Yellow_rustb.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Yellow_rustb_v1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_trim\Yellow_rustbx128.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Archpipe2_ifin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Archpipe2_k_tall3fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech1_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech1_alpha.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech1_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech1_d.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech1_e.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech2_c.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atech3_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atechengine_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Atechengine_ax.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall01.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall01_ow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall01_owfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall01bit.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall01bitfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall02.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall03.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewall04.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Basewallbobbin.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetal1b_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetal2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetal2_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetal3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetal3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2b.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2bglow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2c.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2c_1.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2c_1vent.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2clight.glow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2clight.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2d.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2d_1.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2e.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2e2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2eye.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2eyel.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2f.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2fline.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2fline_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2ftv.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Bluemetalsupport2ftv_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Blumtlspt2b.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\C_met5_2.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\C_met7_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Chrome_env.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Chrome_env2.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Chrome_metal.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3b.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3c.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3env.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3frame.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3text.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3textb.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Comp3textd.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concrete.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concrete_dark.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concrete_dark2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concrete_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concrete_ow2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concreteb2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Concretepipe01.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Dooreye.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Dooreye2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Dooreye3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Dooreyelight.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Girders1i_128_yellofin.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Girders1i_yellodark_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Glass_frame.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Greenmet2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Grill.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Main_q3abanner.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Medal_accuracy.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Medal_excellent.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Medal_frags.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Medal_gauntlet.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Medal_impressive.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Medal_victory.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalblack03.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalblackbloody.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_10.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_11.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_12.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_14.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_14_specular.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_15.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_15ow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metalfloor_wall_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech04final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech06final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech08final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech10final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech12dark_support.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech12darkfinal.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech12final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech13final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltech17final.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltechgeomtrn.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metaltechgeomtrn2.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Metfloor_block_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Patch10.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Patch10_beatup2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Patch10_beatup3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Patch10_beatup4.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Patch10_beatup4_alpha.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Patch10rusty5.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Protobanner.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Protobanner_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Q3tourney1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Q3tourney2.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Q3tourney3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Q3tourney4.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Q3tourney5.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Redmet.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Redmet4small.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Redpad.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Rusted.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Rusted3.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Shiny3.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Shinybluemetal1.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Shinygrate1_4.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Steed1ge.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Steed1gf.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Steed2f.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Symbol_ball.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Symbol_bluelt1.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Symbol_bluelt1_mask.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Train1.tga \Pak0\textures\base_wall\X_concretelong.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\X_invertconcrete.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Xbasewall04.jpg \Pak0\textures\base_wall\Xian_q3dm12_leftwall4fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\common\Invisible.tga \Pak0\textures\common\Mirror1.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Blue_telep.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Blue_telep2.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_arch_b.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_arch_r.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_blueflag.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_redflag.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_tower_bluefin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_tower_bluefin_bottom.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_tower_redfin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Ctf_tower_redfin_bottom.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Metalbase09_bluekillblock.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_scary4_bfin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_scary4_cfin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_scary4_csansfacefin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_scary4_cshortfin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_scary4_d3fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_scary4_dfin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_telep.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Red_telep2.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\ctf\Supportborder_blue.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Supportborder_blue_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Supportborder_blue_c.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Supportborder_blueskull.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_1_fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\tallblue_1L_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\tallblue_1R_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_2_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_2b_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_2bshort_fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_2bshort2_fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_4bsmall_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_4c_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_5_bfin.jpg \Pak0\textures\ctf\Tallblue_5esmallb_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Telep.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Test2.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Test2_r.tga \Pak0\textures\ctf\Towerback.tga \Pak0\textures\effects\Blueflagmap.tga \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmap.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmap2.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapbfg.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapblue.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapblue2.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapdim.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapdimb.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapgold.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapgold2.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapligh.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapmach.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapplas.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmappurp.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmaprail.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapred.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmaproc.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Envmapyel.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Invismap.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Quadmap2.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Redflagmap.tga \Pak0\textures\effects\Regenmap2.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfx2.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfx2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfx2c.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfx2d.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfx3.jpg \Pak0\textures\effects\Tinfxb.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Block10d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks11b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks11bbroke.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks11bbroke3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks11d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15_blue.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15_c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15_iron_r.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15_relief1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15_relief2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks15cgeomtrn.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17bloody.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17g.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17g_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17g_owx.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17i.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17j.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17k.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks17slime.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18b_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18c_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18c_1a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18c_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18cblood.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18cbloodhead.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18cgeom.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18cgeomtrn2.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18cgeomtrnx.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks18d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks19.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks20b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Blocks9.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Dark_block.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Demon_block15fx.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Evil2cglow.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Evil2ckillblockglow.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc_larg_left.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc_large_right.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc14.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc14b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc14e.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc15_big.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc15b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc15c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc16b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc17d.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc18b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc19_wide_right.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc19a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc19b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc20_wide_right.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc20a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Gkc20b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_i.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_i2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_i3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_i4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_i4glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_iron_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_j.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_j2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_k.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblock_relief1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killblockgeomtrn.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Killtrim.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Largerblock3blood.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Pulpywalla.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Smblk3b3dim_wall.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Wetwall.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Wetwallfx.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Windowevil2c_block18c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Windowevil2c_killblock.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\X1blocks.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Xblocks10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Xcurve_q3dm6.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\Xgkc_lower.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_block\xGkc15ba.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_button\Timbutton.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\gothic_button\Timbutton2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_button\Timbuttonside.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh1L.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh1R.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh2L.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh2R.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh3L.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh3R.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh4L.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh4R.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh5L.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\graycathflesh5R.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\Smalldoor_xiandm9a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\Smalldoor_xiandm9f.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\Smalldoor_xiandm9i.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\Xiandm9doorc.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\Xiandm9doore2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_cath\Xiandm9doore2_invert.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech_big.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech01_f.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech02_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech02_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech02_c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech02_d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtech03_afinal.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Ceilingtechplain.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Stucco7top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Woodceiling1a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Woodceiling1b_dark.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_ceiling\Xstucco7top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Arch_tall2a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Arch_tall2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart6.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart7.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart8.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archpart9.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archxiandm1b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Archxiandm1dblack.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Door02_bred2.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Door02_eblue2.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Door02_i_ornate5_fin.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Door02_j.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Door02_j4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Door02_k2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinalc.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinalc_bot.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinalc_mid.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinalc_top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinald_bot.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinald_mid.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archfinald_top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Km_arena1archsmallfinala.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\km_arena1columna2L.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\km_arena1columna2R.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Metal_door_a.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Metal_door_b.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Metal_door_c.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Metal_door_d.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skull_door_a.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skull_door_b.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skull_door_c.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skull_door_d.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skull_door_e.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skull_door_f.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skullarch_a.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skullarch_b.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Skullarch_c.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Smalldoor_xiandm3a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Tim_dmarch01.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Tim_dmarch02.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Tim_dmarch03.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xian_dm3arch.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xian_tourneyarch_bottom2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xian_tourneyarch_inside2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xian_tourneyarch_med1b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xian_tourneyarch_tall1c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xian_tourneyarch_tall2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xiandm3talldoor.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xiandm3talldoorinside.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xiandm3talldoorleft.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_door\Xiandm3talldoorright.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Blocks17floor.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Blocks17floor2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Blocks17floor3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Center2trn.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Goopq1metal7_98d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Goopq1metal7_98e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largeblock3b3broke.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largeblockfloor3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largeblockfloor4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largeblockfloor4broke.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b3dim.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b3x128.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Largerblock3b4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge02.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge02b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06_pent.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06b_blood.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06bbroke.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06broke.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Metalbridge06brokeb.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Pent_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Pent_metalbridge02.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Pent_metalbridge06.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Pj_e3_center2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Pj_e3_center2_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Pj_e3_center2_r.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_97.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_98d_256x256.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_99.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_99_broke.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_99spot.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_99stair.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_99stair2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Q1metal7_99stair3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xq1metalbig.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xq1metalbig_ow.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstairtop4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstairtop4bbrn.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstairtop5.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstairtop6.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstairtop7.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstairtop8.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder12.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder13.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder3_alpha.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder3brn.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder5.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder7.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder8.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_floor\Xstepborder9.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Border_ceil39.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Border7_ceil39.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Border7_ceil39b.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Border7_ceil39b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Gothic_light2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Gothic_light2_blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Gothic_light2_lrg.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Gothic_light3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Ironcrosslt2.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Ironcrosslt2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Ironcrossltbkgrd.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Pentagram_light1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Pentagram_light1_blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_light\Skulllight01.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard01.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard03.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard03_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard04.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard07.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard08.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard08_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard08_d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard08_dblue.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard08_e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard08_ered.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_blue.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_c2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_c3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_e2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_f.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_f2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_g.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_g3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_h.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_i.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_ired.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_kblue.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_l.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_l2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_o3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_p.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_p_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard09_red.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard10_d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard10_e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard10_f.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard10_h.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard9c_com_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Baseboard9c_com_r.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Blocks15_bb09e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Blocks17g_stairtread.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Border10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Border11.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Border12.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Border2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Border6.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Border7.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Column2c_test.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Columnsupportbottoms.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Columnsupportops.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Goldsupport_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Gothgrate2.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Iron01_e_mbase14_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Iron01_e_mbase14_r.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower_short.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower4_a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower4_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower6.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower7.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Km_arena1tower8.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalbase03a_blocks11b4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalbase03a_blocks18c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalbase09_b_blocks15.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalbase09_killblock.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalbase09b_brick.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalbase8a_brick.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metaldemonkillblock.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4d.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4g.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4g_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4g_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4h.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4h_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4i.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4i_bit.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4j.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupport4small.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Metalsupsolid.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Newskull.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_roof.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rust.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rust_small.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rust2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rust3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rust3_black.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rust3_dkred.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rustblack.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pitted_rustred.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Pjwal5q.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Q_waste1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Q1metal7.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Q1metal7_12.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Skullsvertgray02a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Skullsvertgray02b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Skullsvertgrayslot02a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Stucco7bord1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Stucco7top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Stucco7trim.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Supportborder.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Supportborderside.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Supportborderside_rot.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Tower_front.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Tower_side2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Tower_side2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Tower_top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Window_a_base.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Window_a_bottom1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Window_a_bottom2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Window_a1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Window_a2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Window_pitted_rust.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Wood2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\X_noblight.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\X_noblightfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Xian_tourney_trim.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Xmetalsupport4i_alpha.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Xsupportborderside_shiney.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Zinc.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_trim\Zinc_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower1b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Backtower4b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Brickwindow_bot.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Brickwindow_mid.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Brickwindow_top.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Church_brick3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Church_brick3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Crack5c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Dm5_archifin.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Dm5_archkfin.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Goldbrick.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_c3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_c3_rust.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_c5.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_e.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_g.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_m.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_ndark.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_ntech3.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_ntech4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_p.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_p2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron01_p5.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Iron1_brickrust.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Jumptower_bottom.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Jumptower_top.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Jumptowerwork3g.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metalciclesdark.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metalciclesdark_pipe.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metalciclesdark_support.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metalciclesdark_supportb.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metalciclesrust.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metalciclesrust_pipe.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Metaltech16gold.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Oct20c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Oct20clava.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Pitted_rust3blood2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Proto_brik.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Purptileb.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Sidetower3a_dm15fin.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Sidetower3d_front.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Skull2.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Skull4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Slateroofc.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Streetbricks.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Streetbricks10.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Streetbricks11.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Streetbricks14.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Support2b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Supportborder_blue_b.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Supportborder_blue_c.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Window_evil6a.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Window_evil6a_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Xiantourneycolumn_b4.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Xiantourneycolumn_b6.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Xiantourneycolumn_b8_128.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\xiantourneywall_C1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\xiantourneywall_R1.jpg \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Xoct20c_shiney.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Xpipecolumn_gray_shiny.tga \Pak0\textures\gothic_wall\Xpipecolumn_gray128.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Bubbles.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Kc_fogcloud3.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Lavafloor.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Lavahell.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_3.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_3c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_3e.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_4b2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_5.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_5c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_5e.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_6.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Pool3d_6c2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Proto_gruel2.tga (jpg) \Pak0\textures\liquids\Proto_gruel3.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Proto_grueldark.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Proto_grueldark2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Proto_poolpass.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Protolava.tga (+jpg) \Pak0\textures\liquids\Protolava2.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Slime7.jpg \Pak0\textures\liquids\Slime7c.jpg \Pak0\textures\organics\Awall4j.jpg \Pak0\textures\organics\Dirt.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\organics\Dirt2.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\organics\Grass3.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\organics\Pjrock7d.jpg \Pak0\textures\organics\trainpart12C.jpg \Pak0\textures\organics\Wire02a_f.jpg \Pak0\textures\proto\Dirty.jpg \Pak0\textures\proto\Meaty_skull.jpg \Pak0\textures\proto\Rottblock.jpg \Pak0\textures\proto\Rustytotum.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Compscreen \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame4.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame5.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame6.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame7.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flame8.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\B_flameball.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Beam.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Beam_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Beam_blue4.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Beam_red.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Beam_waterlight.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Blackness.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Blocks17final_pent.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Blocks17g_jumpad.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Blocks18ccomputer.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bolts.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bounce_concrete.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bounce_dirt.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bounce_largeblock3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bounce_largeblock3b.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bounce_xq1metalbig.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bouncepad01_block17.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\bouncepad01_diamond2cTGA.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bouncepad01_xarch.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bouncepad01b_layer1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bouncepad01block18b.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bouncepad1q1metal7_99.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Bullseye.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Cabletest2.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Clangdark_bounce.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Computer_blocks17.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Computerblocks15.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Computerpurptileb.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Console01.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Console02.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Console03.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Demonltblackfinal.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Demonltblackfinal_glow2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Detail.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Dust_puppy2.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Electric2.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Electricgrade3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Electricslime.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Electricslime_old.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Electricslime2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fan.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fan_grate.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fan3.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fan3bladeb.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fanfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fire_ctfblue.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fire_ctfred.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Firegorre.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Firegorre2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fireswirl2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fireswirl2blue.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Firewalla.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Fishy.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame4.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame5.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame6.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame7.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flame8.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Flameball.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame4.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame5.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame6.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame7.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flame8.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\G_flameball.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Healthfloor.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Hologirl.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Hologirl2.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Jacobs_x.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Jumppadsmall.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Kenelectric.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Largerblock3b3_pent.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Largerblock3b3x128_pent.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_arrow.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_arrow2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_blocks17.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_blocks18d.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_diamond.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_dot.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Launchpad_metalbridge04d.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Lavabeam.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Logo512.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalbridge06_bounce.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalfloor_wall_14b.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalfloor_wall_14bglow2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalfloor_wall_5bglowblu.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalfloor_wall_7b.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalfloor_wall_9b.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metalfloor_wall_9bglow.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metaltech12final_bounce.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Metaltechfloor02final_pent2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Mirror.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Mirrorkc.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Omm.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Pentagramfloor_blue3glowtest.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Pentagramfloor_red_glow.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Pentdirt2_@256.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Pentfloor_diamond2c.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Pentfloorq1metal7_99.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portal_sfx.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portal_sfx_ring.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portal_sfx_ring_blue1.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portal_sfx_ring_electric.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portal_sfx1.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portal_sfx3.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Portalfog.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Proto_zzzt.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Proto_zzztblu.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Proto_zzztblu2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Proto_zzztblu3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Proto_zzztpink.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame4.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame5.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame6.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame7.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flame8.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\R_flameball.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Shadow.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Smallerblock3b3dim_pent.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Snow.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Spawn_floor.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Spawn_floord2c.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\Specular.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Specular5.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Surface6jumppad.blend.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Tesla1.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Tesla1b.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\X_conduit.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\X_conduit2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\X_conduit3.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Xian_dm3padwall.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Xian_dm3padwallglow.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Zap_scroll.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\Zap_scroll2.jpg \Pak0\textures\sfx\compscreen\Letters1.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\compscreen\Letters2.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\compscreen\Letters3.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\compscreen\Letters4.tga \Pak0\textures\sfx\compscreen\Letters5.jpg \Pak0\textures\skies\Bluedimclouds.jpg \Pak0\textures\skies\Dimclouds.jpg (tga) \Pak0\textures\skies\Inteldimclouds.jpg \Pak0\textures\skies\Intelredclouds.jpg \Pak0\textures\skies\Killsky_1.jpg \Pak0\textures\skies\Killsky_2.jpg \Pak0\textures\skies\Pjbasesky.jpg (+tga) \Pak0\textures\skies\Topclouds.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Chapthroat.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Chapthroat2.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Chapthroatooz.tga \Pak0\textures\skin\Nibbles.tga \Pak0\textures\skin\Pjwal2k.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Skin1.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Skin5.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Skin6.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Skin6move.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Skin6thrust.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Skin7_teeth.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Surface8.jpg \Pak0\textures\skin\Tongue.jpg \Pak0\textures\stone\Pjrock1.jpg \Pak0\textures\stone\Pjrock16.jpg \Pak0\textures\stone\Pjrock17.jpg \Pak0\textures\stone\Pjrock21.jpg \Pak0\textures\stone\Pjrock6.jpg \Pak0\textures\stone\Rockwall.jpg